Toffee Joahns
Toffee Joahns (ジョーンズ・タフィー Jōnzu Tafī), also self-nicknamed Tof' (トーフ Tōfu), is the mechanist of the Star Chasing Team, a part-time B-Cuber and a former resident of the planet Pashu. He previously worked at Galleries Crookster, but quitted it to help Nathan Stromberg find his home. Appearance Toffee is a slim, friendly-looking teenager of average height, with very little muscles and a slight tan. He has mostly round features, including slightly chubby cheeks that makes people want to pet him for some reason. Described as pretty handsome for his age — although he often pales in comparaison to Cachou — he gives away a warm, determined aura, although it might actually come from his brown gaze alone. Almond-shaped eyes just give him the necessary, subtle touch of mischeviousness that suits him so well. As a Pashian, Toffee possesses most of his specie's features, such as guinea pig ears and muzzle, but also two sharp front teeth poking out of his mouth always upturned in this characteristic smile of his. His messy caramel colored hair is also said to be very soft, a strange mix of curly and straight hair sticking out in every direction. Toffee is known to give very little mind to his clothing and, as such, he is usually found wearing the attire he uses when repairing or dismantling ships. It mainly consists of a pale brown long-sleeved t-shirt, whose neck is so large it leaves Toffee's left shoulder exposed, of blue regular dungarees stained with oil and dirt, and of brown, cream-trimmed rain boots. The blue jacket that goes with the dungarees is generally tied around his waist, if not on his shoulders or absent, and the dungarees' front pocket is filled with many tools. When necessary, he puts on gloves assorted with the boots and goes out with a tool case he carries on his back. He has yet been shown to wear different clothes on several occasions. Personality History Toffee was born in a residential area on Pashu, of Crème and Touffe Joahns. As the family's first born, he was given more attention than his younger siblings for about five years, before the birth of his immediate little sister, Café. Introduced by their mothers to one another before they could even walk, Toffee and Cachou took a liking to each other and, although they often bickered, never broke their friendship in years. Toffee quickly started admiring his father's work as a mechanist and, seeing that his son had a natural talent to come up with inventions and to repare broken engines, let him work in his garage alongside him. Some time after that, Toffee created the Coffee Bros channel on B-Cube, and started recording tutorials on mechanics. He was often joined by Cachou who would make videos teaching how to cook. It soon became a sort of collaborative channel between the two of them. Around that time, Café was caught in an accident and lost half of her left leg. To help her cope with the loss, Toffee made her a mechanical leg and put a stop to activity in his life for a while to stay by her side, which further their bond. Later, he was recognized for his abilities and got engaged in Galleries Crookster, the biggest ship workshop of Cosmopolis. Synopsis Finding Home arc Abilities Natural Abilities Enhanced Smell : Much like the members of his specie, Toffee has a very keen sense of smell thanks to his guinea pig half. ... Enhanced Hearing : Toffee is shown multiple times to possess an exceptionally good hearing. ... Other Proficient Bilingual : Toffee is able to speak both French and English to a proficient level. However, he doesn't usually display this ability and sticks to English as a basic speech. He was taught both languages by his parents. Equipment Trivia * Toffee's name, much like most of his family, comes from a food's name. Here, it's a candy. * This character was made after the author's late guinea pig, that died on August 28th, 2018, so he could keep on living in her heart. * Toffee's favorite color is orange. * His favorite foods are endives and carrots. * According to Cachou, Toffee's ether aura is a vivid orange that smells of sunflowers. Quotes * "We'll always be together in there, alright ? I'm not giving up on anyone. We both just have to move forward until we meet again." — Toffee to Café Joahns Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Pashians Category:Pages Justtochi has to finish Category:Males Category:B-Cubers